i moved on, and i'm happy
by KoDmitri
Summary: Rose live court and moves on without thinking about Dimitri. look what is going to happend now. i know that the summary i sucks but i hope you love it
1. Chapter 1

***ok it's my first fanfiction ever so don't judge me if it's not good. But I hope that you will like it. **

Chapter 1

Although it has passed three years after I left Court and moved to leave at Florida, I still remember HIS words like it was yesterday.

_"Love fades. Mine has."_

All that three years I was crying myself to sleep. I told myself that I have to forget him and move on but I couldn't until I met David. It was one night when I went to calm down, after that night I forgot about all my problems and the only one who knew where I was and why I left were me parents and my friends (except Dimitri).

_Flashback: two years ago._

_"I was having a good time. I was drinking and dancing but suddenly I saw them a group of five Strigoi I thought that I can take them down fast however I was wrong I was too drunk to fight. _

_And then I saw him he was fast, very fast. I haven't seen someone like him after five seconds all the Strigoi were down__. After that he winked to me and was gone. _

_The next day I saw him again. While I was sitting at the café and drinking coffee he set next to me, there were an__ awkward __silent__ until I started to talk. _

_"I saw you at the night club. You were pretty good." I said it and took another drink from my coffee._

_"What do you mean pretty good? I was awesome. Like you could do better!" He was angry but I didn't care._

_"Yes actually could. But I was too drunk to do something!" I don't really know why I had to enplane myself before him in that moment when I told that words I turn and was met with his golden eyes that were looking at me .I couldn't look away. I hoped may be something could happened between us but I was to scared that he could live me like "He" did so I just stood up and went to my work. While I was going I heard from behind me: _

_"I'm David by the way." _

_"I'm Rose". And with those words I left. _

_For a month I tried to ignore him but it was too difficult no meter where I go I saw him and the memories started to flush me again. That was my__ routine to go to work and then at the night hunt some Stigoi. _

_One night when I was going to hunt I saw David surrounded by five of them. I thought that he doesn't have chances to stay alive so I decided to help him. Together we took them down. _

_After the fight I was too exhausted but I saw that David was injured so I took him home and help him. When I took him by his hand he didn't resist. _

_When we came to my home I took him to the bathroom and fill the bath with hot water for him when it was done I helped him to take off his clothes and I left him. While he was taking his bath I made for us something to eat. After he finished his shower I give him some food and while he was eating I was standing at the corner. Without knowing what happened I started to cry. David stood up and came in front of me and wipes the tears from my eyes and I saw so much love in his eyes that I started to cry more. David hugged me and started to comfort me. When I stopped sobbing I looked into his eyes and I couldn't do anything, all the walls that I built brake down from the first sight of him. _

_I leaned slowly to him and when our lips met the kiss was so soft and gentle, I felt myself so good that I couldn't believe to that feeling. When we broke the kiss to breathe some air the words that David said to me shocked me so much that I couldn't breathe or thing._

_"I love you". Thus three words were like a safe belt from all my trebles. _

_Without saying anything I just kiss him with more passions that that passion showed everything I felt for him." End of flashback _

***so what do you think? Is it really bed? Should I continue or start something new? Please tell me **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

***thank you everyone for your support. I'm sorry that I haven't update sooner but I had too much home work and I also had to work **

It has passed one and a half years from the moment David and I started to date. A year after we started he moved into my place and now we are living together.

Today I Saturday and I am sitting at home. I don't have to work today and you just can't believe how hard it is to rule a school for Dhampirs it's so exhausted. While I was sitting and watching TV I heard the front door opening. I knew that David would come just in half an hour so I decided to go and see how it was. When I came to the door and saw David standing there and holding in his arms dozen of beautiful red roses. He came close to me and kneeled before me.

" is he going to propos me?" I thought to myself. And while I was thinking he pooled a red box from his pocket.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, I loved you from the first moment I saw you, you told me your story and I knew that you need help to pass that part of your life and I thought that I could be that one person. Would you marry me?"

"Yes" I whispered.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" I started to scream while jumping into David's arms. I felt happy tears flow on my chic. Tears that I haven't felt for a while.

" I love you" David said while he kiss me.

"I love you too" I said into his lips.

He put the beautiful silver ring in the shape of a rose covered with diamonds on my finger and picked me on his hands. While kissing me he took me to our bed room and lie me down on the bed without breaking the soft kiss.

He pulled off his coat and pulled me closer to him. I saw love in his eyes and I knew that I do the right thing. I slowly took off his shirt and he slipped his hand under my dress and took it off. After that I opened his pants and took them off. I knew that I won't reject my actions in the morning 'cause I loved him so much that I can't describe it. I was ready to do that with him. **(*ok I'm going to skip that part 'cause I don't know how to write it so just use your imagination.****)**

The next morning I woke up wrapped in David's arms.

" Good morning my beautiful queen." Davis said.

"Morning" I said sleepy.

I curled slowly out of the bed to go to the bathroom.

"Would you like some company in the shower?" David asked with a smirk.

"If you like" I said to him and winked.

He came out of the bed and picked me on his hands and went to the shower. After the bath David started to make breakfast and I decided to call my parents and Liss.

First I call my mom I knew that dad would be with her.

"Hello." my mom answered the phone.

"Hi mom it's me".

"Oh, hi Rose."

"Is dad there, I would like to tell you both something." I said slowly.

"Yeh, hold on I put on speaker." While she was putting her phone on speaker I put my also.

"Hi kiz, I'm here. What did you wanted to tell us?" my dad said.

"Well….well…" I hesitated.

"Well mom, dad do you remember David, well he has something to tell you." I said quickly and gave David the phone.

"Hello Mr. Mazur, Guardian Hathaway. You see, yesterday I asked Rose to marry me and… and she said yes." David said it fast but understandable.

For few minutes there was a silence and after that my dad started to talk.

"Hi Rose, you see your mom just faint so I think that the best thing to do is that tomorrow we will come to you and talk."

"OK no problem. I guess that I would see you tomorrow." I said.

"Yeh sure." And with that the call ended.

I looked at David and lined into him.

"You know that my parents could kill you?"

"Yeh, I know. But I also know that you will protect me." He said and kissed me forehead.

"Let's go to eat". David said and took me by my hand and lined me to the kitchen.

After the breakfast I called Lissa.

"Hello." I heard her voice.

"Hi Liss, I call to tell you that David propose me and I wanted you to know."

"WHAT? When did it happen?" she asked.

"Well he proposed yesterday. Well and you see we decided to get marry on October and I need your help to plan everything so could you please come to help me?" I asked her.

"Yeh, I would love to help you of course."

"Thanks Liss. Well then I would see you soon."

"Yeh I would come next week. And don't think to start anything without me."

"Okay, bye."

After I put my phone off I looked at David how was sitting and watching at me.

"Well that was fun." I said to him and sat on his lap.

"You'll see everything would be ok." He said kissing me softly.

The day goes on and the next day we have to go to work so we went sleep early. The next day I woke up and saw that David was already gone. He was working as a police officer and he was so cute in his uniform. After I had eat and dressed I went to the school. The good thing was that I had today a short day just two combat classes and on hour of Moroi society. The bad thing was that my parents would come today and I was a little afraid.

After I finished teaching I went to my office and got to do some paper work. I knew that I have time so I didn't hurry. After few minutes there was a knock on my door and Irina came in.

"Rose you have some visitors." She said.

"Call them in." I knew who it was. That was my nightmare.

When my parents came in I close the door behind them and they took their sits.

"Mom, dad sit here for a while in few minutes we would go home and there we could talk about everything."

I knew that David would finish working in half an hour so I took all my staff and told Irina that I'm going home. The ride home took 20 min. and after another 20 David came and we all sit in the living room. There was an awkward silence so I decided to break it.

"Do you have where to stay?" I asked.

"Yeh, we are staying at the hotel." My mom answered. After that there was again an awkward silence.

"Well as you heard yesterday David and I are getting married." I started.

"Yeh we heard. But you don't think it's too early? You are still so young" my mom asked worried.

Before I could answer David already started to talk.

"Guardian Hathaway, I love Rose with all my hart and I want to be there for her all the time. I just can't imagine life without her by my side do please approve our marriage." In his words was so much love that I could start to cry.

"Well are you happy Rose?" my dad asked me.

"Yes, like I never was before." I told them with a smile.

"Well than, can we help you with something?" my mom asked and I knew that they approve the marriage.

"Not right now. Lissa said that she would come next week so if you want you could stay here and then we all could go together to plan everything. And dad could help David." I said them.

I looked at my dad and saw the expression on his face and I just started to laugh. My mom at that moment gave my dad an elbow into his ribs.

"Well I agree and I'm sure that your father agrees too." My mom said.

"Ah, Yeh of coarse." My dad mumbled under his breath.

***Well that the second chapter. What do you think? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

***sorry that I haven't update for a while. I had some problems at school and at home.**

**I saw that you want Dimitri's POV so here it is.**

**I don't own VA.**

Dimitri's POV:

I was passing near Vasi… I mean Lissa's room when I suddenly heard a scream. I knew that I should come in and check what is going on but us I began to open the door and I heard Lissa talking to Christian at that moment I stopped to listen (I know that it's not right but still I hoped they would talk about Rose and I would be able to find her).

"Chris start packing we are going to visit Rose." She said happily.

"Why? What happened now?" Christian asked. And I think that I heard a worry in his voice.

"Well nothing bad happened. It's just…David propose her and she needs my help with preparing everything"

WHAT? Who is this David and why is she going to marry him? I walked from the room outside to calm down.

I remember the day I pushed Roza from me but I still love her I never stopped to love her I can't believe she moved on without me. I thought maybe she would come back and we will start all over again. But that doesn't happened she moved on and she is getting marry to some David guy. She forgot me; she forgot everything that was between us. How could she do that? A small voice in my head told me that it all happened just cause my fault and no one else. I knew that I had to be happy for her but I couldn't I want her to be by my side and to tall me she loves me.

"Какой я идиот. Что я наделал? Как я мог опустить ее?" (I'm an idiot. What have I done? How could I let her go?) I thought for myself and I understood that it all happened because of me and I decided to be happy for her no matter how it would be pain full to me. I have to be there for here I need to support her.

I went back to Lissa's room and knock on the door.

"Hello Lissa, I was passing by your room when I heard that you are going to visit Rose so I thought that maybe I would come with you to support her. Is it ok?" I asked and I my mind I added that I wanted to see that David and my Roza.

"Well I think that it is ok." Lissa said with a smile.

I bend and went to pack my things.

David's POV

After we told Rose's parents about everything, I felt like a huge stone dropped from my heart. I felt happy that now I could be with my Rose without any problems.

I was sitting near Rose while she was talking with her mom about the wedding.

I leaned to Rose and whisper in her ear "I think that you can talk to your mom without me so I would go and breathe some fresh air."

"ok" she said with a smile and looked so happy. I kissed her gently and went outside.

After a while that I was standing I heard someone coming and stopping next to me.

"I'm happy that Rose found someone like you. You look like a good man. I hope that you would protect her and wont hart her like that Belikov and I that would happened…well I think you know what happened." After Abe said it I felt shiver over my body. Everyone knew him and everyone was afraid of him so I knew that he would make his promise.

"I promise that I would always protect her. And I won't hart her like _he_ did. I will always kip a smile on her beautiful face. You can believe me." I said it and I knew that this was the truth.

"I believe you. But are you truly love her?"

"With all my heart and more."

"Well then I think that you will be the perfect son in law." He said that I was happy that he didn't kill me on that spot.

Rose's POV

The week moved on. In the morning I was going to work and in the evenings I was sitting with David and my parents and talking about the wedding, our honeymoon and even my mom asked what we think about kids.

_Flashback:_

_We all were sitting and eating dinner when suddenly my mom decided to talk._

_"So, I know that you two are Dhampirs but still what do you think about kids?" my mom asked and I that moment my dad almost choked. I thought maybe he needs help but he just rise his hand up and I sit back in my chair._

_"Well I love Rose very much and I would like to have kids with her but I thought that two Dhampirs can't have kids together" David said and put his hand on mine._

_"Well, do you remember that I told you that I'm Shadow-Kissed so you see we think that my DNA is a little deferent now and I think if we try maybe something could happened." I said and blushed._

_"I would like to have kids with you if it's possible" he said and I saw a huge smile on his face._

_End of flashback._

Today was a very important day for me. Lissa and Christian suppose to come and HE would also come. I don't know if I'm ready to see him my heart is still broken and I'm afraid if I see him the pain I will feel will be bigger than I felt when I left Court.

We, David and I, were on our way to the airport to pick them. When we came to the airport we went to the waiting aria. David was hugging me by the waist and I lay my head on his shoulder. When I saw Lissa coming I run to her and hugged her.

"Hi Liss, how was your flight?"

"It was ok I guess." _I'm sorry but we had to take him with us. He wanted to come and you know that they wouldn't give me to go by myself._ I heard her saying by the bond.

"It's ok Liss I knew he would come. Don't worry about me." I told her and smiled.

"Hi Sparky what's up?" I asked Christian and hugged him.

"Everything is usual but it's a little bit boring with you our dear Rosie."

"I'm going to kill you for that Sparky." I whispered.

"Sure you do Rosie, sure you do." He said with a smirk.

I took Liss by the hand and we went to David.

"David you remember Lissa, right?" I hugged him.

"Yeah sure. Hello queen Vasilisa" he welcomed her and bend.

"David you shouldn't call me by my full name and you know that. Call me just Lissa you are part of our family now." She told him and gave him a hug.

From the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri. He was standing and looking at me. I shook my head and turn my attention back to David and Lissa.

"Well I think we should go back home my parents should be there soon" I said and we went to my car. I sit next to David in the front and everyone ales sit in the back.

"Liss, how is it happened that the Court let you go just with one Guardian?"

"well I told them that I have Dimitri and that you would be hire with David. And when they heard your name they knew that I will be safe."

When we came home I showed them their rooms and they settled down.

When my parents came we sat in the living room and started to talk. The boys were talking about their thing and me, my mom and Lissa were talking about the wedding.

"ok before we will start to plan everything I want to see your ring." Lissa started to jump up and down from happiness. I gave her my hand with the ring. _**(Picture On profile.)**_

"Oh it's so pretty. Ok and now we can start to plan the schedule for our two weeks. We have a lot to plan in short time." Lissa said and we started to work.

**I hoped you enjoyed. If you have ideas so tell me and I will try to put them in the story.**

**What do you think should I write all the Preparations or just move to the wedding?**

**Waiting for your reviews **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

**Sorry that I haven't update sooner I had some problems. I hope you would like that chapter. **

**I don't own Vampire Academy just the plot.**

**Rose's POV**

We were sitting in the living room and planning everything. We were sitting like that until the small hours of the night; I was already tired so I decided to go to sleep.

"Well girls I'm tired I think I will go to bed." I said and hugged my mom and Lissa.

"OK, I will see you tomorrow" Lissa said hugging me back.

I went to our back yard to see my dad and David. When I came there I saw David my dad and Christian talking while Dimitri was standing next to them but he just stand he hadn't say a word. I came behind David and closed his eyes and start giggling.

"Well who could it be?" when he said that I started laughing.

He pooled me close to him and started to kiss me with so much passion and love. We could be like that for hours but we heard someone clearing his throat I knew it was Chris but I didn't say anything.

"Baby I'm going to bed I'm tired" I told him and kissed him on the cheek. I turned to my dad and Chris and said my good nights I gave each of them a hug. I went back to David and kissed him last time before I went to our room.

"I'll come soon" he said and I looked last time at Dimitri and went to bed.

**Dimitri's POV**

We were standing outside; Christian, Mr. Mazur and that David guy were talking about the wedding. I was just standing there and listening to their crap.

While we were standing Roza came and started to play with David and then they kissed I couldn't looked at them so I turned my look to my hands. I couldn't believe she moved on and forget about me, about US. I felt anger but soon it disappeared. I turned my look to Rose and I saw sadness in her eyes but then I saw love but not for me it was for David.

I wanted her back but what could I do. When everyone went to their rooms I was standing by myself. I started to wonder around. I wasn't paying attention to what was happening around me and because of that I haven't saw the four Strigoi that were standing in front of me. They grabbed me by the hand to the woods; they didn't want me to scream or straggle so they put some tape on my mouth and tied my hands behind my back.

"Well, well, well who we have here? Isn't this the famous Dimitri Belikov that was brought back to his Dhampir state by the famous Rosemarie Hathaway the one and only how stole you from us?" they said with a cruel smile on their faces. I couldn't do anything so I just gave them my death look.

"Now we want to take revenge so we thought that we can use you to bring her to us but we saw that you two are not very close so we find another way" they said with a smirk.

"Tomorrow when she will go home after the party you will kidnap her and bring her to the abandoned house that it's 6 mile from the city and then you will come back home and forget everything" I nobbed I don't know why. I think they used compulsion on me.

After they left I knew just one thing that I need to take Rose to that house. I don't know why but I need.

**Rose's POV**

I went to our bedroom and sat on the bed and started to think what happened and what is going to happened. I grabbed my pajama and went to the bathroom but before I entered the bathroom I heard the door opening and I saw David smiling at me. He came to me and pooled me to him. I put my head on his muscular chest and closed my eyes.

"Hey babe, what are you thinking about?" he asked me while stroking my heir.

"I was thinking about what happened and what is going to happened." I said with a sigh.

"It's ok babe. Everything is going to be ok." He said and kissed me.

"Well I was thinking to go take a shower would you like to join me?" I asked with a wink. I saw the light in his eyes while he pooled me closer to him and took me to the shower and let's just say we had the best shower ever.

The next day when I woke up I saw the David was already gone to work so I slowly got up and went to the kitchen there I saw a little note with my name on it.

_My dear Rose,_

_I'm sorry that you had to wake up without me by your side bit I had to go to work but don't worry I would come back I time to our dinner in the restaurant. I hope that you would wear something nice for me. :)_

_Love you David._

I looked at the clock and saw that I have plenty of time so I decided to get dressed and then take Lissa for some shopping.

When we came to the mall it was already 12 o'clock so we didn't had a lot of time for shopping we had just 5 hours to shopping and then another two hour to get ready (for me it's not enough).

We finished with the shopping and went home to get ready. Lissa did my hair and makeup and I did her.

I was wearing a knee high black boots. Lissa put some gold eye makeup on my eyes and well what can I say I look HOT.

Lissa was wearing a blue one shoulder knee dress with white shoes. She decided to live her hair as it is and I put some light green eye makeup on her eyes and well she also looked hot.

When we came down stairs we were already 20 minutes late but who cares.

We sat in the car and drove to the restaurant. The evening went pretty good. We were talking about random things like my and David's work and about the wedding and other things. After the dinner we went home. I just decided to go into the house when suddenly I felt someone grabbing me by my hand. When I turned around I saw that it was Dimitri.

"Hey Rose can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked me.

"Yeah, sure." I said and we went for a little walk when suddenly I saw that Dimitri covered my mouth with his hands. I started to straggle but he was stronger than me. slowly I started to drift into unconscious and the last word that I heard was _I'm so sorry Roza._ And after that I didn't know anything.

**Hi guys I'm so sorry for that please don't kill me I promise everything would be ok in the end. All the pic. Are on the profile so check them.**

**Please ** **Review or I won't continue *wink***

**Love you all, KoDimitri. **


End file.
